90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
AnnaLynne McCord
'AnnaLynne McCord '(born July 16, 1987) is an American actress, known for playing vixen-type roles, McCord first gained prominence in 2007 as the scheming Eden Lord on the FX television series Nip/Tuck, and as the pampered Loren Wakefield on the MyNetworkTV telenovela American Heiress. In 2008, she was the second actress to be cast in The CW series 90210, portraying anti heroine Naomi Clark. Initially, the part of Clark was conceived as a supporting role. By the end of the first season, however, various media outlets had begun referring to McCord as the series' lead. For the role of Naomi Clark, she was nominated for a Teen Choice Award and received the Hollywood Life Young Hollywood Superstar of Tomorrow award in 2009. In 2010, she won a Breakthrough of the Year Award in the category of Breakthrough Standout Performance. Apart from acting, she has also contributed to charities in her free time, and has been labelled by the Look to the Stars organisation as "one of the strongest young female philanthropists standing up in Hollywood and fighting for charities she believes in." In 2011, she was nominated for VH1's Do Something award in the category for TV Star. Her turn as a disturbed and delusional teenager in the 2012 film Excision was widely acclaimed. Early Life AnnaLynne McCord was born in Atlanta, Georgia, the daughter of a Christian pastor. She was home-schooled and graduated from high school at the age of 15, after which she joined the Wilhelmina Modeling Agency and appeared in ads for various brands, including Estee Lauder, and also briefly modelled for Seventeen. Acting Career McCord appears in the 2005 Italian film Natale a Miami and 2007 horror remake Day of the Dead. In addition to appearances on Close to Home and The O.C., she played rebellious Loren Wakefield on the MyNetworkTV limited-run serial American Heiress. She was also cast as the star in another MyNetworkTV telenovela, Rules of Deception, but the show never aired, due to a change in the network's programming strategy away from telenovelas. In addition, she has guest-starred in two episodes of the first season of Ugly Betty, an episode of the first season of Greek, and an episode of the fourth season of Cold Case. She participated in Mexican artist Thalia's music video "Baby, I'm in Love". McCord portrayed Eden Lord in the fifth season of the FX series Nip/Tuck. She reprises her role as a guest star in several season 6 episodes. McCord said in an interview with fearnet.com that it was fun to play a bad girl. In 2008, she joined the debuting series 90210 as Naomi Clark, a part which media outlets have since referred to as the central role. In 2009, McCord was the recipient of the Hollywood Life Young Hollywood Superstar of Tomorrow award. She was also nominated for a Teen Choice Award for her portrayal of Naomi. McCord was being considered for the role of Heidi in New Moon, the sequel to the 2008 film Twilight, according to E! Online. However, she did not get the role. According to McCord herself, she turned down the part because she was in need or some R&R. The role went to Noot Seear. In 2010, McCord won a Breakthrough of the Year Award, in the category of Breakthrough Standout Performance, for her work as Naomi Clark. BuddyTV ranked her #22 on its TV's 100 Sexiest Women of 2012 list and #14 in 2011. She accepted a role in the Off Broadway play Love, Loss and What I Wore for an April 27 through May 29, 2011 run with Conchata Ferrell, Minka Kely, Anne Meara and B. Smith. Personal Life During her free time, McCord has contributed to various charities, stating that she is a strong believer in working with organisations and giving back. She is a big supporter of the St. Bernard Project, a rebuilding organisation dedicated to assisting victims of Hurricane Katrina. She is the Goodwill Ambassador for the The Somaly Mam Foundation. McCord is the cover model for the July 2009 issue of Signature magazine, a Los Angeles regional magazine. The cover story highlights her dedication to The Blind Project, a charity organisation that builds factories in third world countries to educate and employ victims of human trafficking. According to the article, she moved her sisters from Atlanta to Los Angeles so they would be able to help her with this cause. The sisters created a clothing line, The Sisters 3, to donate to the charity. In 2009, McCord joined the faculty and students at Woodland Regional High School, located in Beacon Falls, Connecticut, for the inaugural race for Woodland for Women Worldwide, a grass roots organisation which supports Somaly Mam and CAMFED, two international organisations which fights the exploitation of girls and women worldwide and provides them with opportunities and education. Screenwriter and playwright, Susan Cinoman also serves Woodland for Women Worldwide who was founded by Deb Flaherty, Lisa Olivere, Joelle Kilcourse, Meghan Hatch and Danielle Shove in addition to the students at WRHS. McCord was awarded Woodland for Women Worldwide's highest humanitarian award as she became their spokeswoman. Filmography Film Television Music Videos Category:Cast